


Potion No.9

by What_The_Fawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Fawkes/pseuds/What_The_Fawkes
Summary: Three-Part lemony love story.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	1. Part I

Hermione Granger let out an annoyed huff as she continued to stir the potion she had been working on. The Lunar Otium was nearly finished and would soon be published in every potions journal across the world. Of course, being that she was still only Snape’s apprentice, the snarky potions master would likely take most of the credit. Still, Hermione didn't care. She knew she had plenty of time to perfect her craft and receive recognition for whatever she came up with next.

With the research finished, and the trial and error part of the potion done with, Hermione was growing impatient and bored. She was tired of the repetition. Wake, arrive at the lab, stir the potion thirteen times, stare at the bubbling concoction for another hour, then stir again. The witch had been stirring for days, and the brewing time was beginning to take a toll on her. She sighed and leaned against the counter.

“I’m sorry, are you bored, Miss Granger?” Snape sneered, stepping into the room.

“Of course not.” Hermione lied, immediately righting herself.

“You’re quite sure?” he asked, “I’ve got plenty of tasks for you to complete if you’re not happy with your current task.” Hermione shook her head. She knew if she relinquished control of her potion he would happily take over and take all the credit for her work.

“I’m sure, sir. The Lunar Otium is nearly ready, it’s just taking so long,” she complained. He smirked at her and shook his head.

“Yes, sometimes potions take a long time, much like the Polyjuice potion, as I’m sure you remember." Hermione blushed and looked at her feet. He loved to remind her about her second-year thievery and it made her feel guilty every time. She finished counting her rotations and hung the spoon back on its hook

“I remember, sir.” She said softly, picking absentmindedly at her cuticle. The room grew silent and Hermione glanced up at Snape, who was now at the farthest table, sorting through various vials of ingredients. The witch remained quiet as she watched him work. Observing Snape work in the lab held a distinct fascination for Hermione. His hands worked quickly, his fingers precise, his movements assured. The witch found herself creeping silently forward, continuing to watch his every move.

“Do you mind?” Snape asked softly, a slight edge to his voice. Hermione blinked and realized she was practically breathing on him.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she murmured, taking a small step back. He turned around, a question forming on his lips, which immediately died as he bumped into her.

“Space, Miss Granger!” He snarled, and Hermione jumped back, nibbling her lip anxiously. He sighed heavily. “Miss Granger, you’re a very talented, intelligent witch. Tell me, what would have happened just now if something had gone wrong and the potion exploded?” Hermione shrugged, staring at her shoes.

“I guess we’d die together, wouldn’t we?” She replied softly. Her master snorted in disbelief and turned back to continue his work.

“It’s nearly five, sir,” Hermione informed him a few minutes later. “Is there anything else you’d like me to do today?”

“No, Miss Granger,” he answered, clearly focusing intently on his current project. Hermione took the opportunity to slip silently out of the lab, closing the door softly behind her. She shook her head and let out a heavy breath, relieved to have escaped. When Hermione took on her apprenticeship a year ago, she had never imagined she would end up in love with her potions master. Worse, her feelings seemed to make her act like an idiot around him. Luckily, it was Friday evening. That meant she had two full days to clear her head before she had to see him again…

“Hermione?” The curly-haired witch blinked as Ginevra waved her hand in front of her face. “You really need to do something about this…” Hermione turned to her in confusion.

“Do something about what?” she asked. Ginny laughed.

“Hermione, every time you leave that lab, you walk around in a daze. Just shag his brains out already and get it out of your system.” Hermione sputtered into her gin and tonic.

“I beg your pardon?” she squeaked, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Ginny just smiled at her and shook her head.

“Hey, Granger! Fancy seeing you here!” Theo Nott called out over the music. The witch turned and frowned. Wonderful… Hermione and Ginny purposefully selected a new club, in hopes of avoiding people they knew; yet the place was suddenly filling up with Slytherins.

“Hello, Theo.” Hermione greeted with a polite smile. The wizard gave each of the ladies a polite kiss on the cheek and then headed to the bar.

“Hermione,” Draco greeted, draping an arm nonchalantly over her shoulder.

“Draco…” she replied icily, shrugging his arm off. He smirked and bit his lower lip, looking her over. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and took another sip of her drink. “I’ll be back, princess.” He whispered against her ear, before following Theo to the bar. Hermione shared a grimace with Ginny and then the pair broke into giggles. Hermione and Draco had shagged on more than one occasion and were drunk for nearly all of them. It had been more than six months since their last escapade and Hermione wasn’t planning on having another.

“At least if you fuck Draco you won’t be so tense…” Ginny commented and the curly-haired witch glared at her. “Hermione, you need to let loose. You work too hard!” Hermione shrugged and finished her drink.

“Well, if anything, he’ll pay for my drinks.” She grinned and laughed before heading to the bar. She ducked under Draco’s arm and wrapped her own around his waist.

“Get me another drink, love?” she asked sweetly, smiling up at him. He grinned down at her.

“And, whatever she wants!” he said to the bartender, then turned back to Hermione, “Get Weaslette another as well, princess.” He kissed her cheek and went to go find his friends. Hermione ordered their drinks and returned to Ginny. Theo had picked out a table not far from them and the witch noticed how easily they would be able to mingle.

“So, Weasley, who are you seeing these days?” Theo called. Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes.

“I’m still Mrs. Potter, Theo. That isn’t changing anytime soon.” Hermione laughed. One drink later, the witches found themselves at the boys’ table. Two drinks later, Ginny had gone home. Three drinks later, Hermione was quite tipsy and found herself laying her head on Draco’s shoulder.

“Want to dance, love?” he asked in her ear. Hermione nodded, allowing Draco to guide her to the dance floor. The rhythm of the song was slow and sensual and the pair began to grind their hips together; Draco wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. Hermione lost track of her surroundings, moving her hips to the beat, enjoying Draco’s attention. The wizard lifted her chin until she looked back at him over her shoulder. He kissed her softly, and she nibbled his lip in response.

Spinning around to face him, Hermione wrapped her hands around Draco’s shoulders. A flash of blonde hair grabbed her attention; she looked past her partner at their table and froze. Lucius Malfoy had taken the seat Draco had previously occupied and beside him…. Severus Snape’s dark gaze met hers. It was if a sober-up potion had been forced down her throat. The witch shuddered and pulled out of Draco’s embrace.

“Hermione?” he called over the music, “what’s wrong?” She shook her head, looking back into his smoldering grey eyes.

“Nothing, I just remembered… I have to go!” She felt a pang of guilt in her gut as hurt flashed in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Draco!” she called before she turned and fled. Out on the sidewalk, she took in a gulp of cool air, clearing her head. Pushing back her emotions and focusing on her destination, Hermione apparated home. The witch immediately stripped off her heels, stockings and satin dress and threw herself into a warm shower. Loaded with a mix of emotions, Hermione tucked herself into bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep…


	2. Part II

The witch put Friday night out of her head and forced herself to enjoy her weekend. Saturday was spent with the Potters and Sunday was spent at The Burrow. By Monday morning, she felt refreshed and excited to go back to work. Arriving fifteen minutes early, Hermione entered the lab and began to prepare supplies. She stirred the Lunar Otium and then began cutting Canaris Root since she knew their vial was nearly empty. By noon, Snape still hadn’t presented himself and Hermione was running out of tasks to keep her occupied. Finally, after lunch, the lab door banged open and was slammed loudly behind him.

“Master Snape,” she greeted coolly, “I’ve finished our list from last week. What else would you like me to work on?”

“Bring me these.” He said bluntly, shoving a parchment into her hands. Hermione went down the list, loading vials of ingredients onto his counter. The room filled with the smell of soap and the witch began to wash her work station.

“You and I have spent a lot of time together, Miss Granger,” he said in an absentminded tone. Hermione turned to stare at him but his gaze remained on his work.

“Yes, we have…” she replied awkwardly, unsure of his meaning.

“I’ve never heard you once mention you’re dating Draco Malfoy,” he commented. Attempting not to laugh, Hermione snorted indelicately.

“Draco and I are not dating.” She scoffed.

“Friday’s display would seem to disagree with you,” he answered. Hermione glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Was that bitterness in his voice?

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Draco and I have a history together. A long-dead history. We’re not dating.” She replied scathingly.

“You’re right,” Snape shrugged, adding another ingredient, “It’s not my business. It didn’t seem like long-dead history, though.” Hermione was angry at that point.

“What do you care, Snape? You’re not my father; you’re not my boyfriend! I’m allowed to date, or fuck, whoever I want!” she snapped. The vial he was holding suddenly snapped in his grip and Hermione gasped as his hand began to bleed. Quickly fetching a clean towel from the cupboard, the witch ran to his side and pressed the towel into his bleeding hand. After a moment, she pulled the rag away and inspected the wound. She pulled a small piece of glass from the cut across his palm and placed the towel back in his hand.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly, cradling his hand in both of hers. When he didn’t reply, she looked up at him and found him gazing down at her, a look of confliction on his face. “Severus?” In a flash, Hermione was shoved against the nearest wall, feeling completely befuddled.

“Say that again…” Snape said, pressed tight against her. For a moment, the witch was totally confused. “Go on…” he hissed. She nibbled on her lower lip, her stomach fluttering.

“Severus…” she repeated softly, her voice a mere whisper. And then his lips were crashing down on hers. Like lightning coursing through her body, it was everything she had been dreaming it would be. Her hands found their way up around his shoulders and she pulled him even closer. His tongue slid across her lower lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. Their tongues began an intimate dance and Hermione moaned softly against his lips. Those hands she loved so much wound their way around her thighs, lifting her up against the wall. He fit perfectly between her legs and Hermione quickly found herself grinding against his trouser-clad erection. 

“Ungh, Severus!” she groaned, her head falling back against the wall. The wizard gripped her legs and carried her over to the nearest table, sweeping its inhabitants to the floor; various items shattering. He placed her on the table and slowly went to work on the buttons of her blouse. She leaned back, giving him better access, her heart pounding like a drum.

“Hurry up, Severus, I need you…” she whispered breathily. Abandoning his methodical movements, Severus tore her blouse open, the rest of the buttons popping off and scattering to the floor. Her bra was tugged down and he sucked a nipple into his mouth, causing Hermione to gasp. “I’ve been waiting so long.” She groaned, sitting up to find his lips once again. As the wizard leaned back to unzip his trousers, Hermione ripped her knickers off.

“Are you sure?” he asked, pausing for only a moment.

“For fuck’s sake, yes!” Hermione ground, wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel his cock throbbing against her. “This is all I’ve thought about for weeks.” She insisted, “Please, Severus…” He reached down between them and found soaked.

“Fucking hell, pet. You’re dripping all over the table…” With no hesitance left, Severus pressed forward, slowly burying himself inside her.

“Oh, my gods…” Hermione whispered. He was bigger than she expected but somehow fit perfectly inside her. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he began to move, thrusting in and out. “You feel amazing.” Hermione groaned, laying back on the table. Running a hand over her chest, the wizard used the other hand to tilt her hips, hitting a new spot.

“Hermione,” he ground out, “I need you to come, love.” She was almost there; she just needed a little help.

“So close…” she panted, moving her hips in time with his thrusts, “Talk to me Severus, please? I’m almost there…”

“What would you like to hear, pet?” his smooth voice fell over her like a silk blanket, “Would you like to know how many times I pictured fucking you right here on this table?” He received a loud groan in response.

“Or would you like to hear that I’m planning on taking you home and tasting every single inch of you?”

“Yes,” Hermione gasped, her nails digging into his arms, “Yes…”

“You’re mine now, witch.” He ground out, pulling her up to press his lips against hers, “Only mine, say it.”

“Yes, only yours.” She repeated without hesitation, her entire body quivering,

“Very good, now… Come for me, baby.”

“Ungh! Severus!” Her head fell back as his name was ripped from her lips. She cried out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

“Fuck… Hermione….” Her name poured from his mouth as he came, his entire body shuddering. The pair remained intertwined as they slowly caught their breath. When she finally came to her senses and moved to dress, Hermione looked around at the mess they created.

“Oh, no! Severus!” the witch gasped, her hand clasping over her mouth in disbelief. “It’s ruined...” she whispered, suddenly on the verge of tears. “The Lunar Otium…”

“Don’t fret, love.” He answered, wrapping his arms around her. “We can begin again tomorrow. Tonight, however…” Severus took her by the hand and pulled her out of the lab, a wicked gleam in his eye….


	3. Part III (Alternate Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened, that night in the club, if Lucius Malfoy had not invited Severus Snape out for a drink?  
> Alternate ending!

“Want to dance, love?” he asked in her ear. Hermione nodded, allowing Draco to guide her to the dance floor. The rhythm of the song was slow and sensual and the pair began to grind their hips together; Draco wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. Hermione lost track of her surroundings, moving her hips to the beat, enjoying Draco’s attention. The wizard lifted her chin until she looked back at him over her shoulder. He kissed her softly, and she nibbled his lip in response. Spinning around to face him, Hermione wrapped her hands around Draco’s shoulders. Cupping her bum, Draco pulled her impossibly close, his other hand twining through her curls.

“I’ve missed you, sweet witch.” He whispered in her ear. “Come home with me tonight.” For a moment, Hermione’s bravery faltered. In all the times she and Draco had slept together, he had never asked her back to his home. “Say yes, Hermione,” he begged before his lips met her neck. Her head fell back as his lips skimmed across her throat.

“Yes.” She answered after a moment. “Are we going now, then?” she asked, “Or do you want to go say goodbye to your friends?” The blonde scoffed and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her toward the exit. The pair stepped out onto the sidewalk and Hermione took a deep breath of the cool air, before being thoroughly snogged by her companion. Mid-kiss, Draco disapparated, pulling Hermione alongside him to his destination.

Her head was still spinning when they landed and the witch gripped Draco’s shirt to keep from falling over. Once she felt steady, Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. Based on their youth, Hermione had imagined a room covered in emerald green. Instead, they found pale grey walls and sage green bedding.

“So… This is Draco Malfoy’s room…” she whispered, before giggling.

“Not what you expected?” he asked with a smirk. Shaking her head, she sat on the end of the bed. She leaned back on her elbows and beckoned the wizard with a single finger. His smirk developed into a predatorial grin as he stepped toward her, unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione watched his every move with intense eyes, nibbling her lower lip.

“You know, you should really let me do that, love.” Draco grinned, stepping toward her. The witch’s eyes gleamed as she scurried back on the bed, allowing the wizard space to join her. He knelt down on the bed, pausing to remove her high heels. Leaning down, he slid his hands up her legs, following the seam of her stockings. He paused and gave a groan when he reached her garters. Hermione couldn’t hold back a soft-breathy moan when his lips met the inside of her thigh. Shoving her velvet dress up to her hips, Draco climbed up over her until they were aligned.

“I’ve really missed this.” He said softly, nuzzling her ear, “I don’t think I’m going to let you go this time…” Hermione groaned as his hand made its way into her knickers, his fingers softly rubbing her clit.

“Oh, gods.” She breathed as his mouth finally latched onto her neck. She pivoted her hips forward and was rewarded with his trouser-clad erection pressed against her thigh. “Draco…” she moaned, filled with an aching need.

“That’s it, princess. Say my name.” Hermione could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued to touch her with adept fingers. He gently lowered the straps of her dress, baring her breasts. A satisfied groan fell from the wizard’s lips before he clamped them around one of her nipples. The room was spinning from the alcohol but Hermione didn’t care; she focused her energy on the wizard she had her legs wrapped around. When he slipped two fingers inside her dripping channel, Hermione nearly came undone.

“You’re so close, aren’t you, baby?” he whispered against her lips as her body began to quake. And then the bedroom door was thrown open.

“Draco, do you—” Hermione scrambled to cover herself as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room. “Oh, fucking hell!” The Draco's father complained, covering his eyes and turning away.

“Er, hello, Mr. Malfoy.” Hermione greeted awkwardly, before bursting into a fit of drunken giggles. Draco smirked down at her before sitting up and scooting himself off the bed. Lucius stepped out of the room and Draco followed.

“Sweet Salazar, Draco. I came up here to see if you were hungry, but… Of all the witches in the world, you bring her back here?”

“What in Merlin’s name is that supposed to mean?” Draco’s voice has taken on a cold, defensive edge and Hermione smiled when she realized he wouldn’t let his father speak negatively of her.

“Please, Draco. I’m not a fool. I know you’ve been… Involved with Miss Granger for a while now. But Draco, the last time she was here she was tortured by your aunt. Do you know how incredibly insensitive it is for you to have brought her back? Can you imagine how your mother would have reacted to this?” Hermione, still listening, could feel the conversation taking an uncomfortable turn and tiptoed toward the door, righting her dress.

“Don’t bring mother into this. She’s gone and—”

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Hermione said, peeking out into the doorway, “but I can hear you both, you know.” Both men gaped at her, clearly embarrassed.

“Of course, Miss Granger. My apologies.” Lucius bowed his head politely, then turned back to his son. “We will talk more on the subject tomorrow.” He said, giving Draco a pointed look before retreating quickly down the hall.

“So, where were we?” Draco asked, turning to grin at her.

“Should I leave?” Hermione asked, nibbling her bottom lip nervously.

“Of course not, love.” He answered, reaching out to pull her bottom lip from between her teeth. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he guided her back into the room, closing the door behind him. He pulled her softly by her wrists and back to the bed, yanking her down on top of him. She fell gracelessly, landing on him and then bursting out in another fit of giggles. The wizard wasted no time, rolling over and making quick work of her dress and knickers. Once Draco had her moaning breathily again, he removed his trousers and settled himself between her legs.

“Hermione,” he groaned as he slowly buried his cock inside her. The witch threw her head back, moaning as he latched his mouth onto her nipple.

“Please, don’t stop, Draco.” She begged as he continued to thrust into her.

“Hermione,” he repeated, his mouth against her ear, “when are we going to stop playing these games, love?” He didn’t bother slowing his movements to allow her to think over his words; instead, he increased his pace. The witch was a mess, moaning incoherently, attempting to process what was happening. “When are you going to be mine?” Finally, he took mercy on her and paused for a moment, pulling back to stare down into her wide, brown eyes,

“Draco, I-I don’t…” The witch was more than confused, she was completely mystified. Although they had shared a great deal of fun, Hermione had always assumed it was just that. Fun.

“Don’t ‘Draco’ me.” He teased, slowly pushing himself back inside her; she groaned in response.

“We’ve been doing this little dance for nearly two years.” He continued driving into her, slowly driving her mad. “Every time I think we’re close, you pull away. I’ve been waiting for you for so long…” Hermione’s stomach clenched in a way that had nothing to do with her building orgasm.

“Draco…” she breathed. The wizard pulled her leg up around his hip, increasing his pace.

“Don’t I always give you what you need, princess?” he asked softly, nibbling on her shoulder.

“Yes,” Hermione groaned, shifting her hips to meet his thrusts. As that sweet familiar feeling continued to build, her hands released the sheets to take hold of Draco’s shoulders.

“Come on, love.” He whispered, one hand sliding between them to rub her aching clit.

“Ah, fuck! Draco, please!” he continued stroking her gently, his fingers keeping time with his hips.

“Tell me, Hermione. Please…” he groaned as she gripped his back, panting heavily, “tell me you’re mine.”

“Yes, yes, yours!” she finally relented, pulling him down into a searing kiss. With renewed vigor, the wizard quickened his motions; Hermione crying out loudly.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me.” He commanded and her body immediately obeyed, her orgasm crashing over her in waves of pleasure.

“Fuck, yes! Draco!” she cried, tightening her grip as the wizard finally groaned his release. As he fell back onto the bed beside her, Draco pulled Hermione into his arms. For a long while, only heavy breathing was shared between the pair. When the witch began to shiver, he pulled the covers over them and kissed her forehead.

“Hermione?” he asked after a long period of silence.

“Hmm?” came her soft reply.

“I was serious you know.” The witch rolled over and leaned an elbow on his chest, an eyebrow raised. “I want to court you properly; I want to see where this goes.” Ignoring the fluttering in her stomach, Hermione reached up, pushed his silver locks out of his face, and looked into his eyes. She chewed her lip in contemplation for a moment, considering the possible repercussions.

“Alright, then,” came her reply after a moment. As Draco’s eyes lit up with happiness, Hermione’s doubts were erased. She had spent enough time pining after Severus Snape. Her chance for happiness could be laying right there beside her and she wasn’t about to miss it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... Which ending was your favorite? Are you team Dramione or team Sevmione? Thanks for reading!


End file.
